Love just lied
by xxx-angelin-xxx
Summary: They were three ordinary people who made three fatal mistakes. They ruined their lives, living an illusion; convenient yet devastating. Is there still time to correct their mistakes? And if there is, would it be for the best? RoseScorpiusLily


**Love just lied**

* * *

_Women are always under the impression that men love them more than they really do_

The Painted Veil

* * *

Love deluded them, love broke them. Scorpius thought she doesn't love him. Rose thought he loves her cousin. Lily believed him. But love just lied.

.

"Will you marry me?"

He proposed exactly like she wanted him to. They were in a classy restaurant, listening to light music from violins, drinking Champaign. He kneeled in front of her and opened a black velvet box, revealing the most beautiful ring she had ever seen. Lily Potter was watching the fairytale turning into reality.

"Yes."

.

"Is that a diamond ring what I see in your finger?" Dominique asked the following morning.

Lily blushed and flashed a smile. "Oh, yeah."

"Do your parents know?" Lucy started.

"Have you set a date?" Molly continued.

"You've got to tell us everything about it!" Dominique finished impatiently.

"Okay…" she started. "We haven't set a date yet but he's going to move in with me next week. We'll make a dinner on Saturday to announce everything to the families. You girls are the first to know."

They all smiled. "I'm so glad you are happy Lily," Molly told her, hugging her briefly.

"Oh, I am- I've never been happier before! I didn't expect to find someone who would love me this much like Mum and Dad… I'm so lucky and… happy."

"Of course, you are: rambling incoherent things for like hours!"

"Can you blame her? Mr. I-am-too-perfect-for-you wants to marry her."

She grinned to her cousins. Scorpius loved her in the same way she did; truly, deeply and forever, and that was enough.

.

Scorpius Malfoy looked around him at the messy room his apartment had become; boxes and clothes everywhere, an open suitcase at the floor books on his bed and desk, everything half-empty.

Why was he leaving again? Oh, yeah right; he was getting married. He took a big sink from his bottle of firewhiskey.

He loved Lily. She was pretty and they had fun together. She was a good girl, a caring person. As his father had told him; she would become a loving wife and mother. Was that enough?

He shrugged his shoulders, drinking again. He didn't have an alternative, now had he? He couldn't- he wouldn't- spend his life thinking about another girl- a girl who didn't love him.

.

_I'll pack tonight. You don't have to come, everything's a mess in here but I can handle it. I think. Have fun with your family._

_Scorpius_

She smiled dreamily as she read the letter. He was so nice.

"Lily!" someone called.

She turned around, startled.

"Rose!" she exclaimed, hugging her cousin tightly.

_Scorpius…_

_I hope you'll manage it. If not let it go; we'll deal with it another day. I wish I could come but Rose is in the town for the weekend and I haven't seen her for ages._

_Love you_

_Lily_

.

He wasn't surprised when he found her at his doorstep, looking regretted and desperate; only she would knock his door in the middle of the night.

"I didn't know where else to go."

Her eyes were still blue, her hair as auburn as ever, and he wished he could say 'no' to Rose Weasley, just this once.

Once he let her in they just sat on the couch, the one next to the other- without talking. There isn't much to say to your- once upon a time- best friend who left after a brief romantic relationship between the two of you.

"What about your family?" he asked suddenly.

She immediately understood. "They ask too many questions."

He smiled and she smiled back, reminding him briefly of the old Rose. _His_ Rose.

"Look at you; getting married," she begun. "I always knew you and Lily…"

"Stop it!"

She looked surprised.

"You know that… how dare you?" he managed to say. "You know it was you. Always you. Until you left me. So don't tell me you knew about me and Lily!"

She sighed."I didn't. Know, I mean. If I did…"

As soon as the words left her mouth she stopped, looking away. He smiled sadly with her words but once she looked back into his eyes, he couldn't but lean forward to kiss her only to have her pull away.

"She's my cousin."

He laughed under his breath.

"I wish that just for once you would do what you want. You do it all the time, but never with me. And I would do anything for you and you know it! Whatever you asked me, I'd do back then and I'll do it again now."

"Scorpius…" she tried to stop him.

"Once I said I loved you," he continued, "I meant it. I still mean it. So, stop being a coward, look me in the eye and tell me what you feel for me."

Her eyes were full of tears when she looked at him. "I love you, Scorpius. I always did. More than you can imagine. But we can't change things now…"

His lips on hers stop all her protests. It was him who pulled back, first.

"Scorpius…"

"It's gonna be alright. We'll sort this out. Together."

.

_I can't believe he left me. I've never been more surprised in my entire life. He left after he proposed to me. Said he was confused. Said he didn't know how he truly felt before._

_A year later Rose came back from wherever she was, asking for a more steady job. She was tired, she said. And everyone believed her. Even when she started dating Scorpius they just told her to be careful because of what he had done to me. _

_They can't see it had something to do with her. I wish I could hate her, I wish I could hate him. But I can only hate myself for being so stupid, for believing he loved me as much as I did when he had never actually told me so._

_When I knew the only person Scorpius Malfoy had ever loved was Rose Weasley. And this is how it will always be._

_And I'll be broken because of my own stupidity. From now on I'll be unable to trust anybody, I'll be viewed with pity from my family. Because of my own stupidity._

_There's no one to blame but them, I know. But I can't do that and that destroys me._

_

* * *

_

Beta read by wonderful **Amy is rockin**.

For **drcjsnider**, at **Harry Potter Emo Fest** of **LiveJournal**.


End file.
